


Vividly

by daehwis



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mystery, jinhwi, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehwis/pseuds/daehwis
Summary: Jinyoung doesn't know why but ever since he was young he's had the ability to tell when someone was nearing death. The sweet smell of flowers weren't sweet once you realize you had a week left to live. Growing tired of the world he decides to go against fate and do everything in his power to prevent someone from dying. The first person? The cute mysterious boy on the bus.





	1. fate

As far as Jinyoung could remember, he always knew.

 

But the first time he ever really noticed was on his 6th birthday. After constant begging and despite his mother’s disapproval, little Jinyoung was able to convince his dad to buy him a puppy. It was the best birthday present he could ever wished for. He remembers rolling around the grass as the pup tried giving him kisses, and ignoring everyone for the rest of his party. At night giving his new best friend a kiss on the top of his head, he recalls the smell. It was nothing from what you expected a dog to smell, it smelled flowery. Although it happened many years ago; Jinyoung could remember the aroma vividly.

 

 _“Mommy, he smells like flowers!”_ Jinyoung pulled on his mom’s sleeves trying to get her attention.

She turned, scrunching her nose. “Ah, Jinyoung-ie… He smells like dirt and grass I smell it from here. Tomorrow you and you dad are going to bathe him okay?” She swapped her hands in front of her face trying to get the smell away.

Jinyoung was confused. The smell was obvious yet his mom couldn’t smell it. He reached over to hug the puppy and smell his head once again.

“I can smell it, Don’t believe my mommy… you smell pretty and I won’t let them bathe you.” Jinyoung comforted his pet with a pout on his face.

 

A week later after coming home from school, his parents gave him the news.

“Jinyoung-ie, sweetie… We  have to tell you something…” his mother’s face was restless.

Jinyoung looked around for his best friend, growing frustrated when he was unable to spot him.  

 

He cried the rest of the night. That was the first day Jinyoung knew death existed.

 

But it wasn’t the last. It was only three years later when he smelled the scent again.

Jinyoung’s dad had called in work sick. So it was unusual for him to drive Jinyoung to school instead of his mom.  They both got off and waited at the school’s gate.

 

“C’mon give me a hug or are you too embarrassed to hug your dad at school?” his dad smiled softly.

Jinyoung looked around there were a few parents and students passing by but he didn’t mind.

“Only if you promise you won’t get me sick.” Jinyoung gave his dad a hug.

He sighed. “No promises.”

Jinyoung knew right away once he smelled it, that it wasn’t his first time.

“You smell like flowers, did you put on mom’s perfume?” Jinyoung giggled at the thought.

He grabbed the collar of his shirt and quickly sniffed it.

Suddenly letting out an airy laugh. “No way, I don’t smell anything? Go on before the bell rings.” He ruffled Jinyoung’s hair.

Jinyoung stood there confused. The smell was there. Maybe his dad was too sick to smell anything. He went to class trying to remember what it had reminded him of.

 

It had been a week since then, he waited at the gate like he always did after school. His dad would pick him up unless he was running late, in which case his mom would come. But none of them came. Once he grew scared, he saw his uncle running over to him. It was rare when he saw his uncle so he felt happy. His uncle let out his hand. Jinyoung noticed how he was shaking but there was still a smile on his face, so he stopped himself from asking.

 

“Jinyoung-ie...Can you promise me something?”

Jinyoung was in the backseat of the car so he couldn’t see his uncle’s face, but he heard him trembling.

“Please take care of your mother? For me okay?”

Jinyoung eyes were wide opened, what was he talking about?

“Jinho Uncle, Are you crying?” Is all that Jinyoung could say.

 

That night Jinyoung slept in his mother’s arms, both of them crying. That was his second time he smelled death, and sadly it didn’t hurt any less.

 

\---

There was only 3 days until school started. Despite it being “summer” the morning was cold. Jinyoung shoved his hands into his hoodie’s pocket in hopes of warming them up.

This is how he spent his entire summer, in the mornings he would visit the park near his house. He enjoyed it because he all alone. Once people started to show up, he would walk back home and spend the rest of his day by himself. Sometimes he would write in a journal but most of the time he would keep all of his thoughts in his head.

He wasn’t excited or sad to be going back to school. There was nothing to look forward to, he had no friends but at least the homework would get him distracted.

 

One year after his father passed away Jinyoung told his mom about how his dad smelled like flowers. It was a sensitive topic but he felt the words leave his mouth without thinking. His mother looked up, hearing his son speak in a very long time.

 _“Jinyoung, what did the flowers smell like?”_ His mom asked with no particular reason. She looked at Jinyoung, smiling letting herself remember her husband.

Yet there was no words to describe it. He closed his eyes, and it came to him.

It was the same smell his puppy had when he died a week later. The same smell no one could smell. And then it all connected, like solving the last puzzle piece. He told his mom and she believed him.

 

Jinyoung went on with his life, he distanced himself from everyone. It didn’t matter what he did he couldn’t stop himself from smelling the flowers. He even began blaming himself, but his mom convinced him it was people’s fate. Once he knew what it meant he was able to smell it on people, or animals. Sometimes he would smell it once in a few months, sometimes multiple times a day but they all had the same fate. It broke Jinyoung knowing they were all fated to die, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He witness too much death for his young age, relative, strangers. He recalls seeing an ad for a missing girl on tv once, the same little girl he had bumped into the week prior with an all too similar scent. He cried for her, and just like many others until he realized he had no obligation. These were all strangers, Jinyoung didn’t know them and slowly the pain he had was replaced by a constant numbness.

 

Jinyoung was sitting on the park’s bench, mad at the entire world. How cruel it was for them to curse him like this. Tired of the world bringing death right in front of his eyes. He wanted to stop it; he wasn’t even sure if it was possible but he was going to change someone’s fate.

 

Just as he finished his thought, his nose caught the smell he hated so much. The boy quickly walked past him, wearing a blue jacket and a beanie that made him stood out. Without thinking, he gets up to follow him. Jinyoung had definitely not given much thought about this. How was he going to stop someone from dying, a stranger let alone. Yet he followed him, imagining what he would tell him. _“Hello, Bae Jinyoung. Whenever I smell a flowery scent on someone they end up dying a week later, and guess what? I smell it on you. Nice to meet you.”_ Definitely not. His heart was pounding, maybe it was a silly idea to begin with. His brain made to sure to remind him that his mother had a point but suddenly the boy in front of him came to a stop.

 

The stranger turned around, taking a step away from Jinyoung. “ _Are you following me?_ Listen I know I’m small but I can probably take you on right now. That and… I’m also a good runner…” He said loudly but his voice got quieter towards the end.

 

Jinyoung was just as scared. He felt a lump in his throat that was preventing him from speaking. And he mentally slapped his face for ever thinking this was a good idea.

 

“I-I… Bae Jinyoung!” He spit out hoping not to scare him off. Maybe if he knows his name, he won’t be too cautious. The boy just stared at him, confused.

 

Jinyoung noticed the bus in front of him coming to a stop and quickly came up with a lie. He looked down at the floor, not sure what to expect. “I’m lost and I don’t know how to use the bus.” It wasn’t entirely a  lie… He’s never been on a bus before.

 

The stranger kept staring making sure not to let his guard down, but he reached over and pulled on Jinyoung’s sleeve.  

“Well, hurry up before the bus leaves us both.” Jinyoung followed not given much choice, focusing on not tripping over himself. He led him to the bus running up the stairs, paying for them both.

 

Jinyoung  noticed every seat was taken and all of their eyes were on him, or at least that’s what he felt. It been months since he’d been surrounded by so many people. His anxiety was kicking in being in an unfamiliar place. The boy’s hand was still on Jinyoung dragging him to the very end of the bus where they had no choice but to stand.

 

The bus began to move and Jinyoung held on to a pole above him.

He took a better glance at the boy very closely in front of him. He seemed young, maybe even younger than him. He took his beanie off, running his fingers through his hair in hopes of fixing it. His hair laid just above his eyes, the texture seemed soft.  And Jinyoung’s eyes couldn’t seem to look else where.

“Can you stop staring at me? What is it? You’ve never seen a boy before?” The boy asked but surprisingly he didn’t seem mad. If Jinyoung’s eyes were right, he was slightly smiling.

Completely embarrassed, he turns his head around.

 

“So...Where are you going to?” he asks bringing his attention back.

Jinyoung stayed silent unable to think of a response.

“Main? View? Lak-”  

Jinyoung cuts him off before he can finish. “View street! I live there.” Jinyoung lies.

“That’s good, I was hoping so or else you’re on the wrong bus.” He softly laughed. Jinyoung thinks it comforts him somewhat.

 

Jinyoung smelled the air, remembering why he was on the bus. The scent was strong, which would be logical since he was only a few inches away from him.  He used to think it smelled pretty but now he was sick of it. He kept thinking about how this was such a crazy idea. He was on a bus with a stranger, that’s going who knows where. He has the social skills of a potato and yet he’s made it this far.

“Hmm, What school are you going to?” The stranger asked curiously.

Jinyoung found no reason to lie. “Uh, Academy of Arts…”  
The boy's face lit up. “Wait really!? You must be so smart to get accepted to that school..”

Jinyoung wanted to laugh at how easily his mood changed.

“No not really, I just studied everyday… for 2 months..” Jinyoung responded slowly drifting off. He remembers not caring what high school he would go to but once he found out Academy of Arts was their town’s largest school he figured it would be harder to get noticed there.

“Ah Bae Jinyoung, you’re so cool.”

Jinyoung felt a pull to his heart. It been so long since anyone has ever complimented him, let alone say his name.

Feeling greedy for the attention he wanted to keep the conversation going. “And you?”

The boy hesitates before answering. “Hm Liberty.”

Jinyoung didn’t know much about the school other than it being a private school.

“Liberty, you must be smart too. If they don’t accept just anyone.” Jinyoung said hoping to give him confidence.

“Nothing compared to you though. But that wasn’t why I chose it. It’s actually the smallest school in town there’s like 300 of us but my friends are all going there. And I know this probably isn’t the best choice but I want to spend my life enjoying it you know who knows what’s going to happen? I can worry about school later.” He started laughing at his own silly mentality. And Jinyoung’s heart broke knowing fully well what’s going to happen.

“No… You’re right. Enjoy your life. But take care of yourself.” Jinyoung whispered.

He noticed the boy putting on his beanie back and the bus coming to a stop.

“Ah, I get off here.” He gave Jinyoung the brightest smile. “Your stop is actually next so just wait a few more minutes. Well, It was nice meeting you! Maybe if fate wants to we’ll meet again.”

And just as quickly as it had started it was coming to an end.

Jinyoung stared as he made his way to the front of the bus. He didn’t know his name, or any information besides his school and who knows how long it would take him to find the younger. He accomplished absolutely nothing, and just thinking about it made him anxious. Before the boy could leave, he decides to stand out for once in his life.

 

“HEY!” Jinyoung yelled stealing the boy’s attention as well as everyone else on the bus. He stayed silent for a second while everyone anticipated for what he was about to say.

“Can I get your number?” The second the words leave his mouth, he feels his face get hot. The boy seemed to feel the same way, since he couldn’t hide the obvious blush on his face.

 

While Jinyoung’s mind was spinning, he heard some teenagers whooping in the background. An old couple was clapping. He wondered if the other wanted to die just as much as he did right now.

 

He had just given up on the entire plan when he heard the boy speak. “3-1-2” Jinyoung scrambled through his pocket to find his phone, typing in the numbers as quickly as possible.“5-3--”

“Lee Daehwi!” He finally spits out before walking off the bus.

The bus began to move but Jinyoung stood still, processing everything that had just happened.

He takes his phone out, looking for his mom’s contact before eventually calling.

_“Mom, yea. Can you pick me up? I don’t know where I am.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes! this is actually my second fanfic i've ever written. the first being a taewin fic, fun fact this was orginally going to be a taewin fic but i love jinhwi too much. ( also I never finished sorry TT) so i know this isn't the best fanfic but i hope at the least it's readable. The idea is based on a movie I watched once, but everything is different I don't even remember anything from the movie (besides the whole i can smell death lol) I'm sorry for the whole sadness in the beginning of the story i promise ill make it up to you guys. This fic will have a sense of mystery so look forward to that. and lastly... I know at some parts it's kinda vague or things are implied I didn't feel comfortable going into detail so i hope you understand. and in terms of school just so u guys know what's going on my mind, daehwi and baejin are their actual age.


	2. anxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for typos/grammar its currently 2 am

Jinyoung sat patiently at the dinner table, while he looked at his mom preparing dinner. It’d been a day since he first encountered Daehwi, Jinyoung hadn’t messaged him yet but it was the only thing on his mind.

He nervously tapped his fingers on the table as a crazy idea came to mind.

“Mom, Can I ask you something?” His mother only hummed in response, setting a plate of food in front of him. “Can I go to Liberty instead…” It was more of a statement than a question.  For a second Jinyoung’s mom was surprised but her face became hard to read.

“And why would you want to do that, after all your hard work, Jinyoung?” His mother asked softly.

He took a deep breath, he trusted and loved his mom but this was something he didn’t want anyone to know about yet.

“A f-friend. He goes there.”

Jinyoung’s mother let out a sigh. “Ah, Jinyoung-ie. All of this over a friend?” But she knew very well this was important. She hadn’t heard him mention a friend since he was very young. “Okay.”

They sat quietly eating their food when his mother spoke again.

“Are you going to invite him over for dinner?” She asked curiously.

Jinyoung couldn’t hide the smile on his face, pretending to look around the kitchen. “I don’t think he would enjoy this depressing place.”

“Hey Jinyoung! I’m not _that_ depressing.” But he laughed at how quickly his mom had gotten offended. “I’m sure he would love me.” She joked. He just nodded, enjoying the moment. She smiled, noticing the rare enthusiastic side of her son.

 

Jinyoung knew everyday was crucial, all he needed to do was gain Daehwi’s trust. But that was also easier said than done. Was it even possible? In 6 days? He finally got the courage to text him, agreeing on a simple message.

**_Jinyoung: hello, this is bae jinyoung.._ **

Right after sending it, he began worrying if it was too late at night. It was only 9 but who knew if Daehwi liked sleeping early, what if he had woken him up? Before he was able to get too worked up, Jinyoung notices his phone light up.

**_Lee Daehwi: HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE BAE JINYOUNG!!!!_ **

Jinyoung looked at the message confused, and saw he was still typing.

**_Lee Daehwi: youre lucky im a nice person and i didnt want to reject you in front of everyone…_ **

It took him a second to realize what he was talking about. Jinyoung  should probably feel bad, but he thought this was a little amusing.

**_Jinyoung: i see, i’m sorry but i couldn’t wait for fate so i could see u again_ **

Well, it was the truth. Quite innocent. He stared at his phone waiting for any response. Truthfully he had no actual plan, other than getting Daehwi to feel comfortable around him.

**_Lee Daehwi: u and ur cute face probably use the same line on everyone_ **

Daehwi had just called him cute, no one besides his mom had called him cute before.  Jinyoung touched his face, thinking of a response.

**_Jinyoung: Actually you’re the first person_ **

He wouldn’t specify, not only was he the first person he asked his number for, he was the first person he voluntarily talked to, the first person to be his friend in years. But Jinyoung needed to get that out of his mind. Daehwi was nothing but a stranger and he knew better than to get attached to someone who has a death date. Jinyoung was just going to help him, if he lives than he’ll get nothing in return. If he dies it only proves that it’s hopeless to even try.

**_Lee Daehwi: im not sure if i can believe u or not_ **

He expected that. Jinyoung laid on his bed, looking at his phone. He wasn’t sure what he had gotten himself into. In a week from now, Daehwi would be gone. In a week from now when his mom asked about his ‘friend’, he wouldn't be able to hold back the tears and would have to explain. He had the opportunity right now to delete the messages and forget all about him, continue to live his life knowing the truth and unable to say anything.

**_Jinyoung: can I ask you something? Are you doing anything on friday?_ **

But if Jinyoung didn’t try now, when will he ever?

**_Lee Daehwi: hmm, im not sure… why.. Do u wanna see me?_ **

The thought of bringing  Daehwi over to his house on friday, maybe even suggesting him to stay over crossed his mind. He couldn’t think of any other place safer than his own home. What if he asked him to go under the covers with him so they could be protected from everything in the world. Jinyoung wanted to laugh at how ridiculous and childish he sounded. But what if it really was this simple. Maybe all Daehwi needed to do was sit down and not move for 24 hours.

**_Jinyoung: I want to see you tomorrow_ **

**_Lee Daehwi: haha jinyoung ur funny…._ **

**_Lee Daehwi: unless ur not joking..we just met and u want to see me?_ **

Maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say.

**_Jinyoung: I’m transferring, I’m going to your school now.._ **

Jinyoung didn’t take in consideration how this could easily sound creepy. The last thing he wanted to do now was to scare him off.

**_Jinyoung: my mom made me, i had no choice :(_ **

That was a total lie, apparently you need a week in advance to change schools. Somehow his mom managed to do it all.

**_Lee Daehwi: if were going to the same school, ill see you monday!!! BUT REALLY!? Oh no_ _ㅠㅠ_ _im sorry for u.. But look at the bright side, u get to go to the best school in town now :P_ **

**_Lee Daehwi: Not to be biased or anything…_ **

Why was Daehwi so gullible. Too innocent to even think Jinyoung would have any other intentions. But everything was going well. Daehwi went on and on about all the different clubs, sports, and school performances they had. Daehwi of course hadn’t experienced them first hand but had spent the summer researching and asking older friends who attended the school. He seemed so excited Jinyoung could really imagine him saying all of it. A little after 11 pm, Daehwi said he needed to go to sleep. He left Jinyoung all alone, awake as if he had something to wait for.  The next day, neither of them messaged each other. It was only 10 when Jinyoung felt his phone buzz on his night stand. He was getting ready to sleep when he read the text message.

**_Lee Daehwi: hellooo were u busy today????_ **

Jinyoung recalls not doing anything that day but felt no need to message him. He lies and said he was out the entire day. Daehwi goes on and tells him about how nervous but excited he was for tomorrow, Jinyoung assured him it will go fine.

 

\---

It isn’t until he’s on campus when he gets hit by anxiety. Wearing his new uniform, he waves goodbye at his mom through the window. She asks if he’ll be okay and he assures her that he would even though he wasn’t sure himself if that was true.

Daehwi and him hadn’t planned to meet up anywhere, so he made his way towards what he thinks are classrooms.

He was right the school was small, and there wasn’t really anyone around. The thought of being late crossed his mind. Jinyoung wasn’t quite sure what to do but he recognized one of the building Daehwi had mentioned and began walking towards it.  He only admired the fountain at the center of the school for a few minutes when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked back to see it was only Daehwi.

The uniform on Daehwi made him look childlike, Jinyoung thinks it fits him. And his smell wasn’t as prominent as before but if he concentrated hard enough he could notice it.

He must have saw the confused look on Jinyoung’s face because he starts to explain himself.

“It’s a small school remember... “

Jinyoung nods unbothered, and begins to walk with Daehwi to the same direction.

Truthfully Jinyoung still felt a bit uncomfortable, so coming up with words was more difficult than usual. He wondered if Daehwi felt the same way.

“Where’s your first class?”

Jinyoung had memorized his schedule in a day, it isn’t quite hard when that was your focus the entire day.  “Room N22”

There was a pout on Daehwi’s face. “You sure? The second floor is only for second years.”

“Yea.. That’s because I am a second year.” Jinyoung commented.

He took a few more steps when he noticed Daehwi had came to a stop.

“You never told me you were older than me! I’ve been so rude to you oh my go-”

“You haven’t at all, and I don’t know. I guess I never got the chance to say…” Jinyoung put his hands inside his pockets and they both started walking again.

“Hyung, I guess that means we don’t have any classes together.” Daehwi said with the same old pout from earlier.  Jinyoung wouldn’t complain though, it was cute.

He knew this yet it was still upsetting. The only familiar thing at this place wasn’t going to be next to him for a few hours, how would he survive.

“You can drop the honorifics by the way… I don’t really care about that.” He felt it only separated them further.

Daehwi didn’t respond instead he raised the corner of his lip making it unclear what he would decide to do.

 

For the next few classes, Jinyoung got away talking as little as possible. There was no instance when he was forced to introduce himself in front of everyone. Everyone seemed to know each other so even the teachers found it pointless. Walking to one class to another on the same floor, he noticed he shared classes with the same people. He recognized their faces but he kept to himself with no intention to interact. During his fourth period, he received a text from Daehwi asking to meet up on the first floor for lunch. He waited patiently and when he finally saw him, the familiar presence brought him joy.  

 

At the cafeteria is when he noticed how bouncy Daehwi had gotten, clearly anxious over something.

“We’re meeting up with my friends…” he slowly drifted off.

Jinyoung raised one of his eyebrows. “Is there something I should know about?” this had made him anxious too.

“Don’t listen to anything that Woojin hyung says, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about ever! Jihoon hyung looks like a softy on the outside, don’t get too close to him… “

Jinyoung listened and nodded but he had no idea who he was talking about.

“Jihoon hyung and Guanlin are like…. Dating… or at least I think they are sometimes it’s hard to tell actually...Anyways I’m warning you because they get all gushy in front of us out of nowhere.” After Daehwi’s brief description he wasn’t sure to be nervous or not.

They walked over to a table with 3 other people talking and enjoying their food. They sat down quietly while the others continued to chat.  Jinyoung felt out of place like he was invading their privacy but he needed to remind himself it was okay.

Daehwi cleared his throat loudly in order for them to pay attention. They all turned and focused on Jinyoung, it seemed almost scary.

“Hey guys, this is Jinyoung hyung.” None of them responded, leaving a silent space before Daehwi spoke again.

“Hyung, this is Woojin Hyung.” He pointed to the boy on the far left who seemed the quietest.  “That’s Guanlin, the lanky one and our cutie Jihoon hyung.” Jihoon gave Jinyoung a warm smile, while Woojin took a bite of his food.

“Lanky?! I am not!” Guanlin exclaimed.

“Hmm… You kinda are.” Jihoon added. “Don’t worry you’re still cute.”

Jinyoung wasn’t sure what to think. He realized he shared some classes with Woojin and Jihoon but he wouldn’t mention it in case they never noticed.

“Oh so this is the Jinyoung you’ve been talking about?” Guanlin asked innocently. “You’re right, he is cute. But I’m cuter.” Jihoon slapped his arm once he realized what he had said. Jinyoung looked at Daehwi but he was looking the other way, avoiding the older's gaze.

Woojin spoke next. “Jinyoung, Daehwi told us you transferred last minute. What made you fall in love with Saint Mary’s Liberty?” They all looked at him curious for his answer, even Daehwi who had already asked before. Jinyoung thought for a while, this was actually his first time hearing the full name of the school. He never knew it was religious.

Maybe he waited too long to respond because Woojin asked again. “What is it, did you not know this was a Catholic school? Don’t worry none of us are actually Catholic, well except for Daehwi.” Woojin laughed revealing his snaggletooth. Daehwi playfully got mad and suddenly Jinyoung didn’t feel as scared.

“I uh… I just, really liked the school’s uniforms.” Jinyoung wasn’t sure how he had came up with that, and now after saying it out loud he realized how stupid he sounded. Jihoon tilted his head and replied. “That’s funny, that’s why Guanlin picked this school too.”

Quickly afterwards, Woojin counteracts. “Jihoon, you really believe that. He obviously came here because he knew this was the school you attended.”

Guanlin denied it, but his pink cheeks said otherwise.

When Jinyoung looked over again he noticed Daehwi staring at his friends, smiling. 

“You sure Jinyoung-ie, you didn’t come just for Daehwi?” Woojin asked jokingly. Hearing this Daehwi threw a piece of bread at Woojin hoping he would shut up.

Jinyoung nervously laughed. “No really, it was all my mom’s choice.” They seemed to believe him because they didn’t poke around any longer.

The rest of lunch, Jinyoung’s entire body was tense. Listening to them bicker on while he stayed silent scared to speak. It wasn’t until Daehwi unconsciously left his hand on Jinyoung’s thigh. He held his breath afraid to move, but Daehwi’s hand stayed. He slowly felt himself relax the more they talked. Jihoon offered him some of his food, he rejected it but the thought that he offered anyways made him more comfortable. 

Daehwi's smell had blended in with the surroundings or at least Jinyoung didn't notice it anymore. This made him forget for the rest of the day why he was sitting there in the first place. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!!! first of all im rlly sorry for updating so late ive been rlly busy w school and all, because im in college :( .. also truthfully i thought alot abt this fanfic. i wasn't sure what direction i was gonna go in and i felt it wasnt good enough and im still kinda confused with what im gonna end up doing... so whenever u comment something im like !! same!!! no idea whats to come haha !! i have a general idea of how i want it to end and also i was surprised people actually looked forward to my fic!! i hope i dont disappoint ^_^ it is kinda slow right now but....realistically they've alone known each other for a day dekjwn


	3. mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment suggestions or anything!!!! leave me kudos and ill be more motivated to write

_“How do you like it so far?”_ Jinyoung’s mother asked. She had both hands on the steering wheel but took a quick glance to the passenger seat where her son was sitting.

Jinyoung thought of his answer. Yesterday, he had spent the day talking to Daehwi and his friends. It was something he had never really done before, so he wasn’t sure if he preferred it over being alone yet.

“It’s nice.” Jinyoung responded.

“Nice? Is that all. Would you like it better at the other school?” This time she didn’t look, she was only curious of how he truly felt.

Before he could think of an answer his phone started to vibrate. He reached for his pocket and read the message.

**_Daehwi: hey meet me up at the fountain!!! The guys have some news for us?_ **

He didn’t answer her, and she sighed deeply.

“Can he come over for dinner on Friday?”  Jinyoung changes the subject.

“Hm, what’s his name?”

“Daehwi.”

“Daehwi?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Find out what he likes for me.”

 

Once he arrived at school, he noticed they were only waiting for him. He walked over to the fountain and the 3 other boys instantly stared at Jinyoung and Daehwi. Daehwi was just as lost as him.

“Jinyoung hyung is here! C’mon tell me why are you guys being so mysterious.” Daehwi was ready to interrogate them.

Woojin put his arm around Jinyoung and smirked. “We decided we’re not going to school today, instead we’re gonna have fun at the fair right guys?” The others agreed but Jinyoung stood frozen unsure how to react.

“Since when do you decide for all of us.” Daehwi was clearly against it

“Hyung, knows best.” Woojin pointed at himself, amused.

“Hyung, knows nothing.” Daehwi mocked.

There was 5 minutes until the first bell rang and the gates closed, so if they were willing to ditch school they needed to decide quickly.

“No way, I’m not going! Who even ditches on the second day of school.”

Guanlin tries to convince him, “That’s the point, no one would care since we don’t have any homework yet!”

“C’mon Daehwi, You have to come with us… It’s a school tradition.”  Jihoon lies with a puppy face.

“Then why is everyone going to class?”

“You have no choice Daehwi. All of us are going even Jinyoung. You’ll be here all alone.”

Daehwi looked at Jinyoung waiting for him to say otherwise. Jinyoung didn’t know what was the right thing to do now. Daehwi didn’t want to go but the arm on his shoulder made it hard for him to go against Woojin.

“I-”

“Actually, doesn’t matter this is a democracy. 3-2, we win and we’re leaving right now.”

Woojin put his other arm around Daehwi and began walking out the gate. The rest followed behind them.

They walked for about 20 minutes, Jinyoung and Daehwi ended up all the way in the back. Daehwi had been complaining the entire time, calling them fake friends and convinced this was considered kidnapping. But once they were almost there he realized it was useless and gave up.

Jinyoung looked in front of them, they were pretty far away from the others so they wouldn't be able to hear them talk.

“Daehwi-ah.”

Daehwi turned hearing his name.

“We can go back if you want, I don’t care either way. I don’t want you to be upset…” Jinyoung offered.

Daehwi considered it for a while, but shook his head.

“It’s okay hyung, we’re already here. Even if we do go back, we’ll get marked tardy.”

Jinyoung nodded. Daehwi was right they had already arrived at the fair. It seemed lonely. He looked around and there were only some couples holding hands.  Parents with their children who were to young to attend school. The lines for the rides were short and Guanlin and Woojin rushed to buy tickets.

Jihoon stayed behind to wait for the two.

“Sorry we dragged you guys here, this wasn’t my idea.” Jihoon laughed. “I can’t even go on many rides because I feel a bit sick today.”

Daehwi rushed to feel Jihoon’s forehead concerned.

“I’m okay don’t worry, it’s my stomach. But I guess I’ll just be third wheeling those fools.” Jihoon smiled, looking back at the others. Jinyoung didn’t know Daehwi’s friend that well, but he decided Jihoon was his favorite. He seemed smart but was also sweet and thoughtful. Jihoon was the type of person anyone would fall for.

Daehwi seems to notice Jinyoung looking at Jihoon, and tries to stop him.

“Ha, actually Jihoon hyung, I’m really thirsty. We’ll be back in a bit okay?”

Daehwi interlocks his arm with Jinyoung’s and walks away quickly before Jihoon could say anything back.

 

Now that they were alone, Jinyoung could smell the flowery scent on the younger boy. Why wouldn’t it go away. They walked until they found a place that sold drinks, and got in line.

“What kind of soda do you want?” Jinyoung asked.

Daehwi nervously laughed. “Oh, I don’t have any money. I just wanted to leave them.”

Jinyoung didn’t understand why he would want to leave his friends, to be alone with him. “That’s fine, I’ll buy your drink for you.”

“It’s okay hyung.” Daehwi felt embarrassed.

Jinyoung ended up buying 2 cokes for them both. They went over to an empty table and sat down. He wasn’t sure if he needed to talk and Daehwi seemed to be avoiding eye contact.  Jinyoung was internally panicking if he had done something wrong.

“Do you like coke?”

“Oh yes, thank you.” Daehwi smiled.

More people had came, since the screams coming from rides had gotten louder. The loud noises from games were echoing,

“Can I ask you something?” Daehwi blurted out randomly.

Jinyoung nodded, curious to know what was on Daehwi’s mind.

“Actually nevermind.” he said back.

Jinyoung was confused at how weird Daehwi was acting, even when they first met he never seemed uncomfortable around him.

He decides to change the subject. “Do you want to get on any rides? What can 10 dollars get us on?”

“It’s okay really, don’t waste your money!” Daehwi shook his head.

“Okay well, we’re definitely going on the ferris wheel next time.” Jinyoung replied.

Daehwi didn’t reject it which meant it was a good idea. “Should we meet up with the rest?” Jinyoung questioned.

“Not yet, let's sit a little longer. Why don’t we get to know each other better?”

It was true, they barely knew each other. But Jinyoung was beginning to feel comfortable around him despite that.   

“Okay, ask me anything.”

“Dogs or cats?”

“Will my answer affect our friendship?”

“Depends on your answer.” Jinyoung laughed but Daehwi had a serious face.

“Okay, I like both but...puppies are so cute.”

“Good answer. I actually own a dog, I love him. If you ever want to pass by my house, you’re welcome to go pet him.” Daehwi mentioned sheepishly.

Jinyoung joked. “Would your mom mind if we went right now?”

Daehwi playfully hits Jinyoung’s arm that was on the table.

“What do you like doing for fun?” Daehwi asked another question.

Jinyoung wasn’t the type of person to do anything. He studied, ate and slept.

“I write, I have journals… does that count?” this was the only thing he could think of.

“Do you really!?” Daehwi’s face had completely lit up. “I write too… there’s actually a writing club at our school. We were all going to go for the meeting tomorrow, if you’d like.”

“I don’t know, all I write is my feelings… it’s not something worthwhile to read.”

“That still counts!! And don’t worry you don’t have to share if you don’t want to.” Their conversation was interrupted by Jinyoung’s phone. Jinyoung saw that it was his mom calling, it had only been one hour since school started had his mom called to check up on him. Daehwi waited to see what Jinyoung would do.

“It’s my mom, but never in my life has she called me during work.” thinking about this worried him. Daehwi gestures with his hand to pick up the phone and Jinyoung answers before the ringing stops.

“Hello?” he asked nervously, had his mom really called because he had ditched school?

“Jinyoung-ie? Are you okay?” his mother sounded worried but not quite panicked.

“Yea, I’m fine. Is there something wrong?” Should he pretend he at school. His mom wouldn’t care that much, he decides.

“I just got a call from your school.” Oh. So this is about ditching school. “Apparently there’s been a threat targeted to students from your school  but it didn’t specify. I’m not quite sure I can’t remember the details. It was spread through text messages, did you get anything?”

Jinyoung was shocked, he looked through his phone and found nothing. Daehwi looked carefully and noticed Jinyoung’s expression had changed and became curious.

“Is everything okay?” Daehwi whispered.

Jinyoung asks him to check his phone and Daehwi quickly takes it out.

“Did you get any weird texts?”

Daehwi raises one of his eyebrows.

“Yea, there’s an unknown number. It just says _‘I’m sorry it had to come to this -J’_... They must have gotten the wrong number or something.”

“Mom, I’ll call you back later okay?”

“I know you aren’t at school Jinyoung, go back home safely.” Jinyoung feels a bit embarrassed but decides there was something more important to worry about. 

His attention goes back to Daehwi, who seemed lost.

“How did you know I had a weird text?” Before he could explain himself, Woojin and the others were running towards them.ddd

Out of breath, Woojin tries to speak. “We’ve been looking for you guys, the school’s in some type of lock down or something.” This catches Daehwi's attention immediately. 

“Apparently everyone got the same text message, It’s like a rant? It’s not really clear what the person is saying, almost like they’re writing their thoughts. I just think it’s creepy.”

“Honestly it seems like a joke, like if a guy’s mad his crush rejected him or something,” Guanlin added. 

“Who would joke so far? Messaging everyone?” Jihoon questioned.

“What should we do then?” Daehwi asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t think I’ll be able to enjoy the fair anymore. Maybe we should all go home.” Woojin decides. 

Everyone nodded agreeing it was the best idea. They walked out together and eventually everyone went their own ways. Jinyoung and Daehwi were the only ones going to the same way, the elder deciding it would be safe to walk with him home. While thinking about, it hit him suddenly. If this person was truly serious, could they be responsible for Daehwi’s fate? Thinking about this made him upset, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt Daehwi. He felt the need to be protective over Daehwi, he pulled him closer with his arm and left it there. Although the position was a bit uncomfortable, Daehwi ended up resting his head on his shoulder. Perhaps Daehwi wanted to be protected.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this was shorter than usual...but im getting somwhere... also the romance will begin soon :P Daehwi already likes Jinyoung because he thinks he's really nice.. is that a spoiler nfekjek (he was gonna ask why he was so nice when he said nevermind but decided he was overthinking it)


End file.
